Embodiments of the present invention relate to an electronic switch and, more particularly, to an electronic switch system adapted to replace a mechanical switch system.
Mechanical switches have been used in electromechanical devices for many years. Unfortunately, they have many shortcomings. For instance, mechanical switches are limited by their mechanical construction. Among other things, mechanical switches are known to provide poor reliability, poor stability, limited operational lifespan, relatively low accuracy, contact degradation, undefined hysteresis, and limited sensitivity to vibration shock, particularly when compared with electronic switches.
Unlike the mechanical construction of mechanical switches, electronic switches use solid-state technology and do not have the same restrictions or limitations that mechanical switches have. In many instances, electronic switches improve the limitations of mechanical switches, e.g., improving operational life, by several orders of magnitude. Advantageously, electronic switches can implement functions that cannot be implemented in mechanical switches, e.g., latched output(s), multiple thresholds, timed delays, and the like.
Today, there are numerous devices that utilize mechanical switches. Unfortunately, while it may be desirable to implement an electronic switch in the place of these mechanical switches, difficulties often forbid such replacement. For example, electronic switches may require a permanent power supply for the electronics and the sensor in the switch. In some instances, designers have supplied power via an additional wire to the electronic switch. Adding a power supply wire often requires rewiring the entire system in which the switches are part. Such rewiring is often expensive and difficult.